First ever Crenny Oneshot
by KaishaBlue00
Summary: What happens whenever Craig gets a mysterious note in the middle of History class one day? And does his counterpart, Kenny, have anything to do with it? Yeah, I suck at summaries. x x Pretty sure I got everything right. Oneshot, btw. C:


**_Hello guys! :D This is my first fanfic ever! :D This is going to be a CraigxKenny/Crenny love fanfiction! |D_**

**_I am such a noob. C:_**

It was just a normal day. Hah, normal. Who the heck am I kidding? Today was very interesting. I don't even know where to begin.

(Earlier that day)

(Craig's POV)

'_Gah, I really don't want to be here. Well, atleast it is History. History is a good class,_' he thinks. He walks over to his seat, which is in the back left of the classroom (which is right next to the windows), and huffs. He lets his gaze shift from the board of the classroom to the windows outside which show a beautiful autumn day. Not to hot; not to cold. Just the way Craig likes it.

(Random POV xD)

The dark-haired boy in the chullo hat is too busy looking out the window to notice the blonde boy with the orange parka to sit beside him. This boy's name is Kenny. Kenny McCormick. Who is the one boy the whole 99% of the school's population has a major crush on. All except for the boy clad in blue, which is right next to him, and it makes Kenny irritated sometimes.

Kenny, you see, has a major crush on Craig. He has ever since they were children. Since The gang sent Craig to that other country (XD). Kenny always knew since then that he's loved the boy sitting next to him. Well, I'mma stop rambling on now.

Kenny opens up his doodle notebook and flips through it until he finds an empty page. He tears out the page ever-so-quietly. He writes in this new note, folds it, then passes it to Craig. It takes a little while for Craig to notice it. When he does, he looks very skeptical of said note. He opens the folded piece of paper and begins to read what it says:

_Dear Craig, _

_I've had a crush on you for quite some time now. I was wondering if maybe we could go out sometime? Well, anyway, just think about it. Meet me at the Drive-in tonight. 10:00 sharp. I'll come find you. Just make sure to be there, and keep an open mind. (^u^) ~xoxo~_

Craig looked over to Kenny with a "**WTF**" face. Kenny was smart enough to have been taking notes from the board. He looked over at Craig. Craig mouthed '_Okay, who the hell gave this to me?_' He looked very agitated. Irritated. Confused. Whatever you'd call that. Kenny just shrugs and mouths back, '_Don't know; wasn't paying attention._' All the while snickering to himself on the inside. '_Tonight's going to be such a wonderful night._' Thought the Blonde boy clad in orange.

(Lolol it's 9:50 xD)

(Kenny's POV?)

Kenny only lived about a ten minute walk from the drive-in. He wasn't in any rush. Afterall, not like anything's going to actually happen. "All he's gonna do is reject me. The dude's not even gay….. I think.." he just thinks his thoughts aloud. All he did was take a shower and ran his fingers through his hair to give it that sexy bed-head look of his. He throws on some black jeans and a black "BVB" Shirt. He has on a studded belt too. He's wearing some pretty awesome sneakers.

(Drive-in 10 o' clock. Sharp)

Craig didn't look nearly as fancy as Kenny did. He just threw on some ripped jeans, sneakers, and an Abercrombie and Fitch shirt(I think that brand's for guys as well… Oh well~ X'D). His usual Blue chullo hat is on top of his head. He's just sitting on the hood of his car. All of a sudden he feels a hand on his shoulder. He jumps. His usual expressionless face turns into a glare. "What the hell are you doing here, McCormick?" He growls.

"Oh, the usual," the sexy blonde replies.

"…The usual…? Dafuq?"

"..So, Craig, what brings you to my side of town? Are you perhaps on a date and your girlfriend ran away?~" Kenny teases.

"Screw off McCormick. And who ever gave you permission to call me my first name!?" Craig snaps.

Kenny gets agitated by this. Craig flips him off. Kenny walks over to Craig and whispers in his ear.

"You know babe, you look kinda hot in those jeans," he purrs in Craig's ear.

Craig, obviously not knowing how the hell to act in this situation, just blushes embarrassedly.

"K-Kenny, what the hell man!?" He growls; regaining his composure.

Kenny just pushes him back so his back is on the hood. With Kenny on top of him. He starts to trail kisses on Craig's neck upwards. He reaches Craig's mouth and goes in for the kill! (XD) Craig tries to push him off, but Kenny is surprisingly really strong. Eventually Craig stops and Kenny has to stop kissing him because Craig needs oxygen. They're both gasping /panting in that sexy way all the hot guys do. Kenny then kisses Craig more sweetly and tenderly this time then gets up and leaves. Leaving a very confussled (yes, that's a word. My word), confused Craig in the midst.

_**The end! :D Did you enjoy? I put it as a T warning 'cause I don't know how everyone would view this sort of thing. X_x Uhh, Critiques and reviews are welcome with open arms.**_

_**Again, this is my first Fanfic ever. I think I done pretty dang good, if I do say so myself. Which I do. C:**_


End file.
